Teapot Blue  Capitulo 01
by NeoMoonGhost
Summary: Uma nova história... Espero que gostem.


Era uma vez um menino chamado Teapot... Teapot Blue.

Bem, pra falar a verdade não era só dessa vez que ele se chamava assim. De fato, ele se chamava assim o tempo todo. Era o nome dele... Mas como quase toda boa história começa com "Era uma vez" e eu quero que esta seja uma boa história...

Bom, continuemos...

Teapot Blue não tinha qualquer problema com seu nome, por mais estranho que soasse. No geral eram as outras pessoas que pareciam ter algum problema com o nome dele. Principalmente quando as outras pessoas eram justamente aqueles moleques maldosos da rua de baixo que resolviam lhe atormentar. Chamavam-no de cabeça de chaleira e outros apelidos incômodos que Teapot, por sua vez, costumava simplesmente ignorar.

Tudo por que "teapot" significa, em português, "chaleira" e "blue" é "azul".

E foi justamente daí que saiu o nome do tal garoto. De uma grande e velha chaleira que por muito tempo foi seu único brinquedo. E que por sinal nem era azul, mas de um tom metálico acinzentado...

Acontece que no fundo desta mesma chaleira havia gravado em relevo o texto "Teapot Blue", que provavelmente era a marca do fabricante do utensílio.

Mas o garoto não se importava com as gozações e muito menos com o fato de seu nome ser proveniente de uma chaleira. Isso por que Teapot gostava de seu próprio nome. E gostava por que a pessoa que teve a brilhante idéia de lhe presentear com este maravilhoso e exclusivo nome foi ninguém mais que aquele a quem o garoto chamava de "vovô" e que, apenas para constar nos altos, fora batizado como Frederico Jusepe Italo Novaes Bon Sinore.

Frederico Jusepe Italo Novaes Bon Sinore era outra pessoa que também gostava muito de seu próprio nome, apesar da maioria das pessoas, veja só você, concordar que se tratava de um nome um pouquinho grande demais... Quase nada...

Então elas tratavam o senhor Frederico Jusepe Italo Novaes Bon Sinore apenas por "Seu Italo" ou "Italiano da Alfaiataria".

Aqui nós vamos chamá-lo apenas de Seu Italo, já que devido a uma corrente filosófica mundial influenciou as árvores a acreditarem que estão em extinção e por causa disso elas são contra qualquer coisa que utilize papel em demasia. Alias, elas nem sequer gostam muito da idéia de utilizar papel pra seja lá o que for e consideram o "papel higiênico" um atentado contra seus direitos arbóreos. E não adianta explicar que eu to digitando e não imprimindo a história... Elas não vão entender. Se você duvida, tente falar com uma árvore.

Vamos voltar ao foco...

Em tudo isso havia somente uma pessoa, ou melhor, um ser... Não... Sejamos claros. Havia certo urso que não gostava do próprio nome. Mas ele não entra nessa história agora. Talvez no próximo capitulo, então você vai ter que voltar aqui pra ver se eu já escrevi caso tenha curiosidade a respeito da coisa toda.

Por hora vamos voltar ao Seu Italo e ao garoto da chaleira.

Seu Italo era um daqueles italianos bonachões. Gordinho, forte, não muito alto, bochechas rosadas, cabelos e barba branca, meio careca e com uma típica boina velha que usava apenas para não sentir frio na parte descampada do cocuruto.

O tipo de pessoa que quando alguém encontra na rua na época do natal se lembra, imediatamente, do papai Noel. E fora da época do natal fica um tempão pensando até que... Também se lembra do papai Noel.

Mas Seu Italo não é o papai Noel. Já foi, mas não é mais. Largou... Na verdade ele nem sequer é pai. Nunca se casou e nunca teve filhos, pelo menos nenhum que ele conheça. Então, como vocês já devem ter deduzido por conta própria, Teapot Blue não tem como ser neto do tal Italiano da Alfaiataria.

E realmente não é.

Sabe aquelas coisas misteriosas típicas de filmes? Quando uma mãe cujo rosto nunca aparece, por algum motivo dramático escolhe um cesto dramático para por seu filho. Então vai, dramaticamente, até a frente de uma casa e coloca lá o cesto com o filho dentro. Coloca também um bilhete dramático de conteúdo tão enigmático quanto o rosto da mãe. Toca a campainha e corre dramaticamente.

O dono da casa abre a porta e surpreende-se com o cesto. Então pega o bilhete... Lê... E faz uma expressão dramática na qual a câmera... Também de forma dramática... Se fecha em um close épico.

Então... Não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

Quero dizer... Não exatamente dessa forma.

Até a parte do cesto e tal, tá tudo muito bem... Tudo de boa. Mas acontece que o Seu Italo, ao abrir a porta tropeçou no cesto.

Ele não fez uma cara dramática. Pelo contrário, pareceu terrivelmente assustado e surpreso quando se deu conta de que definitivamente iria estatelar-se no chão. E por incrível que pareça, mas durante a queda lembrou que era domingo. O que não fez muita diferença, já que ele caiu mesmo assim e mais tarde nunca conseguiu entender por que foi lembrar que era domingo.

A primeira coisa que fez foi xingar o que ele achou que era um gato e que na verdade era o cesto com uma criança dentro. Ele confundiu o choro do bebê com um miado. Quando finalmente pegou o bilhete e leu, não fez uma cara dramática. Olhou para dentro do cesto, ainda pensando tratar-se de um gato e...

Bom... Era domingo e Seu Italo decidiu ficar com a criança. Afinal, não era assim tão diferente de um gato. Chorava parecendo um miado... Defecava... E bebia muito leite.

Seu Italo sempre foi boa pessoa.


End file.
